Heretofore, many wide angle lens systems which are applicable to the cameras in the foregoing fields and can be used in combination with solid-state image sensors have been proposed. Among them, as lens systems with eight to nine constituent lenses, those described, for example, in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 7(1995)-003503, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7(1995)-063986, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9(1997)-127413, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-102162, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-126522, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-085849 may be cited.